Poder ninja en mundo griego
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: NarutoxOver. Percy al nacer terminar en un mundo en donde se rigen los ninjas. Diez años despues regresar a su mundo con habilidades ninjas muy avanzadas ¿como responderá esto el olimpo? ¿que tan fuerte es Percy o conocido también como Jakuson Senju? ¿que hará mientras intenta regresar al mundo ninja? ¿peleara por el olimpo? pues porque un shinobi no hace nada gratis. Percyharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Poder ninja en mundo griego.**

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece sino a…su autor, sea quien sea, por otro lado Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.**

**No es un crossover realmente…bueno este capítulo pero la historia en sí, se centrara el de Percy Jackson. Como sea, en fin, es un harem ¡tantan! Aunque no es una sorpresa. En fin, como sea. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_Ese tiene que ser el momento más raro de la historia. De todos los tiempos._

En medio de una cordillera, un extenso paramo, se encontraban dos grupos de personas un poco singulares. A un lado eran un montón de personas diversas ,de tono de piel ,cabello y etcétera pero compartían una característica en particular y eso eran que tenían armaduras de placas de diferentes colores y tonos en sus cuerpos ,esta mismas no eran extensas pero servían para proteger partes débiles del cuerpo ,estas personas estaban literalmente armados hasta los dientes ,espadas ,katanas ,Wakiashi ,Nodashi ,Nagitana ,grandes pergaminos enrollados ,zanbato y otras armas más ,en total parecían ser unas jodidas máquinas de guerras. Y en el otro lado se encontraban un grupo más…tranquilo pero tenían un aura de peligro ,frialdad y destrucción sin igual ,eran normales ,todos tenían cabellos negro y casos raros castaños o grises ,tenían ropa holgada negra ,de largas mangas y cuellos altos ,portaban armas cortas como katanas ,Tanto , cuchillos y un caso en particular un abanico de guerra ,parecían dóciles por no tener tantas armas o ninguna armadura pero sus ojos eran diferente ,eran de color rojo con tres comas en ellos que irradiaban un aura tremenda de calma y frialdad. Estos dos grupos se miraron con seriedad antes de que sin decir nada, como si las palabras ya no podían ser dichas, se lanzaron a la batalla. Y aunque eran unos cuatrocientos miembros de cada bando, la batalla se podía comparar con un suceso muy mortífero y horrible que sucedió en otro lugar.

Como la segunda guerra mundial.

Y tal batalla que duro cinco días y cinco noches y se detuvo cuando justamente el hermano menor del líder del bando de los ojos rojos iba a recibir un ataque que le costaría la vida sucedió algo que cambiara la vida de todos para siempre. Un llanto se escuchó y que sacudió el campo entero. Un hombre joven de cabello blanco puntiagudo y que tenía una katana en su mano se detuvo de improvisto al escuchar el sonido de un llanto que no debería de escucharse en ese lugar ,en el campo de batalla ,su oponente que tenía el cabello negro con varios mechones caerle a lado de la cara y un copete en la parte trasera en varias puntas parpadeo un poco tomado fuera de balance igual debido que el sonido que escucho no debería de oírse en ese lugar porque el reconocía el llanto de un caído en combate con el de…un bebe. El joven pelinegro miro como lentamente todos los combates de esa batalla se detuvo para escuchar mejor ese conocido pero igual desconcertante sonido que…efectivamente, era el llanto de un bebe. Un hombre joven que portaba una armadura roja, de piel levemente morena, de cabello castaño largo y sedoso se detuvo al igual que su gran rival, enemigo y una vez amigo, que tenía cabello negro en muchas puntas y un flequillo que cubría la mitad de su cara, el igual tenía una armadura roja de placas y en sus manos tenía un abanico de guerra que bajo un poco tomado igual desconcertado por aquel sonido.

-¿No es eso el sonido de un…?

-¡WAAHHH!-Una mujer de cabello negro y que tenía un largo flequillo en punta en el largo derecho del rostro y un moño en la cabeza salto un poco notando aún más ese sonido y sin poder evitar el sentimiento de maternidad que no debería de sentir siendo ella una Kunoichi se acercó aún más hacia la fuente del sonido y después de levantar grandes trozos de piedras y armas encontró en una frazada azul a un bebe un poco singular ,un bebe de cabello negro carbón y unos ojos verdes aguamarina que lloraba a lagrima viva. El hombre de cabello negro y armadura le hizo una seña a los de su grupo para que retrocedieran ,había un especie de…alto al fuego ,algo que era tan desconocido en su mundo ,pero que parecía ser notando que sus enemigos no estaban actuando sino que en verdad estaban tomado por sorpresa igual por la presencia de un bebe en el punto en el que se enfrentarían pero eso no podía ser posible ya que dicho lugar que el niño había sido tomado había montones de rocas y cuerpos muertos además que no haya sido lastimado en el fuego cruzado era algo inquietante.

-¿Qué hace un recién nacido aquí?-Inquirió con seriedad el hombre joven de cabello blanco plantándose a lado de la mujer y teniendo una vista de sus enemigos que igual estaban retrocediendo pero no bajando la guardia. La mujer alzo la mano que brillo de color verde y la poso encima de la cabeza del niño antes de que abriera los ojos completamente en shock y por casi dejaba caer el niño sino fuera porque el hombre de cabello castaño largo se plantó a su lado y le lanzo una mirada por explicaciones. La mujer no pudo evitar hablar sin retener ni un gramo de su sorpresa.

-¡este niño solo tiene seis horas de haber nacido! ¡La batalla ha tomado muchísimo más que eso! ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?!

-¡Senju! ¡Explícate bien que significa esto!-Grito de improvisto el hombre de armadura roja señalando hacia los otros, los Senjus, con frialdad. Pero entonces el sonido parecía haber molestado un poco al niño porque comenzó a llorar fuertemente sacando de los nervios a algunos de los presentes, ellos eran guerreros por lo que estar cerca de un niño no era una experiencia que había tenido el gusto de disfrutar o experimentar. El hombre castaño largo suspiro y dio un paso hacia adelante mirando directamente a su rival y antiguo amigo.

-Madara, el niño solo tiene menos de un día de haber nacido y hemos estado aquí por más de cinco días, no sé cómo puede ser posible pero esto quizás sea una señal. Una señal que esta batalla nos está llevando a lo que nosotros, tú y yo, queríamos evitar hacer cuando éramos niños ¡manchar la inocencia de la siguiente generación!

-¡Hashirama, no me vengas con esos cuentos sobre nuestra niñez! ¡He madurado y se cómo se efectúa este maldito mundo! ¡Solo el poder rige la vida de los ninjas! ¡NO LOS SUEÑOS!

-¡PUES ENTONCES TE HAS EQUIVOCADO, MADARA! ¡TU MISMO LO DIJISTE UNA VEZ, QUE ES CUANDO ABRIMOS NUESTROS SUEÑOS ES CUANDO LA PAZ REINARA! ¡POR ESAS PALABRAS YO ME HE VUELTO MAS FUERTE PORQUE QUIERO CUMPLIR CON MI SUEÑO! ¡UN MUNDO EN DONDE NIÑOS COMO ESTE NO TENGAN QUE SUFRIR LO QUE TU, YO, NUESTROS HERMANOS, TUVIERON QUE SUFRIR!

El llamado Madara no respondió en ese momento. En el mundo en el que vivían, el mundo ninja, los sueños no eran suficiente sino que debías de tener el poder para hacerlos realidad. Aun recordaba como el de niño le hablo de su deseo de un poco de paz en ese mundo con la misma persona que le estaba hablando en ese momento. Madara miro con frialdad a Hashirama junto a su hermano Tobirama ,el hombre de cabello blanco ,Toka ,la mujer que cargaba al niño y a los demás Senjus ,el clan que siempre ha sido su mayor rival desde siempre. Madara miro a su clan ,los Uchiha ,en cómo estaban cansados pero que seguían siendo firmes y orgullosos ,en no dejar mostrar alguna clase de debilidad ante sus enemigos pero la batalla estaba tomando peaje a ellos ,luchar más de cinco días era algo que muchos no podrían hacer. El miro a su hermano menor, Izuna, sostener con firmeza su espada, listo incluso de morir luchando y Madara no podía permitir eso porque su hermano era lo único que le mantenía cuerdo en ese mundo. El tomo una decisión.

-Hablaremos bien de tu idea, Hashirama pero no será hoy. Quizás, solo quizás lo hagamos en el futuro.

-¿hermano? ¿Estas considerando confiar en ellos? ¡Los Senjus podrían traicionarnos!

-¡LO SE IZUNA! ¡HASHIRAMA, NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER Y CUANDO SUCEDA, MUESTRAME EL PODER DE TUS SUEÑOS!-Con eso dicho lanzo unas bolas de humos explosivas y así el páramo quedo únicamente los Senjus ya que sus enemigos, los Uchihas, se han ido. Hashirama suspiro profundamente ante esto pero él se juró que cuando se encontrara otra vez con Madara le demostraría que su sueño de un mundo en que la inocencia de la niñez perdure y que las siguientes generaciones vivan mejor de lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar.

-Parece que la batalla llego a un punto muerto y todo gracias a un bebe salido de kami sabe dónde ¿Qué haremos con el de todos modos, hermano?-Inquirió taciturno Tobirama mientras Toka se acercaba al líder del clan Senju, Hashirama, con él bebe en sus brazos con sumo cuidado. Hashirama alzo una ceja ante esto pero se recordó que Toka siempre había deseado tener sus propios hijos pero la guerra ha sido tan estresante que la mujer Senju ni siquiera ha podido tener el tiempo de conocer a alguien. Hashirama suspiro mientras se acercaba a la mujer y miro al recién nacido con análisis pero con cariño, él no podía lo, a él le agradaban los niños. El noto que había una nota entre la manta del pequeño así que la tomo y al leerlo frunció el ceño al ver que el lenguaje era diferente al japonés pero Hashirama agradecía su curiosidad en su niñez que logro aprender varias lenguas perdidas antes de la época del mito de Rikudō sennin ,el humano que fue considerado el dios de los Shinobis incluso más de dos mil años de esos tiempos ,dice el mito y así recordando todo sobre el lenguaje escrito en la carta comenzó a leer ahora con cuidado.

…_**..hola Poseidón**_

_**No creo que me conozcas y ni me importa si los haces, mi jefe noto del nacimiento de tu hijo y ha visto que este mocoso causara muchos problemas a su accedió en el futuro, así que para evitar infortunio decidimos enviarlo a una dimensión fuera de Urano, una dimensión en la que no podrás alcanzarlo porque igual, si muere ira al inframundo y puedes rescatarlo y no podemos permitir eso. En fin, te aseguro Poseidón que es mejor guardar silencio de esto porque si intentas buscar a tu hijo, tu hermano Zeus lo sabrá y sabes como él es y peor cuando sepas que rompiste la promesa de no más hijo semidioses. Ahora Poseidón, olvídate de tu pequeño Percy Jackson y disfruta la eternidad en el dolor ¡hahahaha!**_

-_¿semidiós? Esto es muy confuso pero creo que este chico ha sido enviando a nuestro mundo solo por una razón muy mezquina, su nombre parece ser Percy Jackson pero en nuestro lenguaje seria otro….será mejor que cuide de este niño, si lo que creo que es, entonces este niño debe de ser muy importante…._bueno Tobirama, nos haremos cargo del niño, después de todo, nació en este campo de batalla así que nos toca a nosotros velar por el…

-Me alegro que podamos cuidar del pequeño, Hashirama-sama…pero ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño?

-Se llama Pāshī Jakuson (Percy Jackson en japonés) pero desde ahora en adelante será: Senju Jakuson. Y te lo aseguro, Toka, me asegurare que nada le suceda a este niño.

* * *

**Diez años después.**

Fue la muerte de su madre adoptiva, Toka Senju, que impulso a Jakuson Senju o en realidad Percy Jackson a movilizarse en el mundo ninja. Tal mundo regido por clanes de personas usuarias de habilidades extrañas o Kekkei Genkai (líneas de sangre) trasmitido de padre a hijo, habilidades ganadas por el uso del Chakra que es la energía creada de la fusión de la energía del ying (espiritual) y del yang (física) del sujeto y así alterar las cosas de la vida, el Chakra es el poder que regía en aquel mundo. Percy tuvo la suerte de haber sido encontrado por el clan Senju del bosque que era conocido como el clan de las mil técnicas por ser los usuarios de grandes habilidades y que han hecho grandes enfrentamientos en la historia. Pero entonces la existencia de Percy hizo unos que otros cambios en ese mundo, el sin darse cuenta claro está. El mundo ninja era un lugar que el poder regia y mandaba ,por lo cual no era sorprendente que incluso niños de cuatro años ya comenzaban a entrenar en las artes Shinobis para ser poderosos guerreros por X razones.

Percy no fue la excepción pero a la vez lo fue.

A los cuatros años Percy Jackson o conocido como Jakuson Senju mostro un talento impresionantemente aterrador que se le podía atribuir a un prodigio que nace cada mil año. Esto era debido a la innata habilidad de combate ,la evolución en el entendimiento de habilidades adquiridas y sus sentidos de su alrededor de Percy que le hizo un guerrero innato a los cuatros años ,era capaz de enfrentarse incluso a ya jóvenes ninjas maduros y que tenían experiencia ya de por si superior a él y aunque era suerte y por su tamaño además de su corta edad que fue subestimado ,Percy se la ingenio para sobrevivir y en algunos casos ganar los combates que un niño de cuatro años no debería haber podido hacer y fue peor cuando se le dio una katana al muchacho porque se parecía un monstruo con la espada e incluso se la ingenio para cortarle un mechón del cabello a Hashirama pero eso fue un accidente sin precedente en donde el hombre que era conocido como "el segundo dios de los Shinobis" y el "ninja más fuerte" de todos los tiempos se puso a llorar como si fuera un niño ,lo cual fue una pena para los espectadores de aquel raro suceso. A los cincos años mostrando habilidades atléticas avanzadas, fuerza sobrehumanas y sentidos avanzando Percy comenzó en el entrenamiento con las artes ninjas y la manipulación del Chakra. Eso fue un problema ya que les tomo más de un año para que Percy fuera capaz de manejar el Chakra y eso fue un caso fuera de lo común ya que incluso le tomaría unos meses máximo a los niños comunes estar en sintonía con su Chakra pero cuando Percy estuvo en contacto con su energía ocurrió un….para palabra mejor dicha, un desmadre.

Porque Percy tenía una gran cantidad monstruosa de Chakra, eso era debido a su lado dios ya que le daba una gran cantidad de poder espiritual, lo malo con su Chakra es que no tenía suficiente energía Yang (algunas veces también es llamado elemento yang que se centra en la energía de la vida, fuerza y física) y así le faltaba dos años a Percy para que tuviera la misma cantidad de energía yang para estar en sintonía con su energía ying y así desbloquear su centro de Chakra. Desde entonces Percy mostro un talento en manejar el Chakra aprendiendo las artes ninjas como Ninjutsu (técnica ninja) Genjutsu (técnica ilusión) y Kenjutsu (técnica espada) y Taijutsu (técnica cuerpo a cuerpo) aunque esta última no necesitaba Chakra, no en exceso. En el arte del Ninjutsu Percy mostro una afinidad a las artes elementales que se centra en el manejo de los elementos y Percy demostró una afinidad casi escalofriante con el Suiton (elemento agua) y que superaba incluso la habilidad que tenía Tobirama Senju que era conocido por ser un maestro de esa arte y eso que ya era un ninja ya hecho y derecho ,pero es que Percy era capaz de manejar el agua sin usar casi nada de Chakra y finalmente tenía una afinidad del Doton (elemento tierra) ya que era capaz de causar terremotos y temblores con solo simples movimientos. En el arte del Kenjutsu demostró una vez más lo prodigioso que era siendo capaz de dominar el manejo de varias armas tales como las zanbato, Wakiashi, katanas y nodachi, en especial una espada que le dieron y que nombro como Araumi (Riptide en japonés) la cual era una Shirasaya (katanas sin Tsuba o guardamanos) en donde el mango era de color azul aguamarina y que su metal era de conductor de Chakra lo que le permitía ayudarle a ser más cortante y fuerte.

Su madre adoptiva ,Toka Senju ,le enseño en las artes del Genjutsu siendo conocida como una gran maestra de esa habilidad por lo que Percy gano la habilidad de crear fuertes ilusiones o engañar la mente de muchos enemigos pero incluso esa habilidad no era de muy buen gusto a Percy. Ya a los ochos años Percy era conocido como un prodigio del clan Senju pero eso causo que se ganara enemigos como el clan Hagomoro que eran conocido por ser el clan más despiadado de todos ya que ellos no tenían remordimiento de matar a niños si pensaban que podían ser una posible amenaza. Fue en una gran batalla en donde Toka, la madre adoptiva de Percy fue asesinada, por lo cual Percy termino culpándose y decidió dejar el clan Senju ya que igual él sabía que no era un miembro de ese clan de todos modo, por lo cual tomando copias de las técnicas creadas por el clan Senju, un suministro de armas, dinero, comida y pergaminos de técnicas creadas por su madre, Percy conocido como Jakuson Senju dejo su clan hasta nunca ser visto. Así mientras viajaba por el mundo ninja termino encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que Madara Uchiha que mediante un enfrentamiento Percy termino perdiendo patéticamente ya que Madara era un verdadero monstruo en las artes ninjas y solo le derroto usando simplemente Taijutsu ,Percy podía dar fe de ello ya que estaba hablando del hombre que era capaz de cortar montaña con una sola técnica y sin mover un solo musculo del cuerpo ,Madara estuvo muy intrigado por Percy así que decidió entrenarle en las artes ninjas ya que tenía curiosidad por el mismo niño que detuvo el último enfrentamiento campal que hubo entre el clan Uchiha y Senju.

Después de un año Percy aprendio muchísimo de Madara en experiencia y en habilidad y al final continúo con su camino en el mundo ninja mientras Madara ante la experiencia con el niño Senju decidió finalmente aceptar la petición de Hashirama de fundar una aldea para que los niños no tengan que ser usado como máquinas de guerras. Así fue como nació Konohagakure no sato poco después. Pero eso Percy no lo sabría ya que en su búsqueda termino encontrándose con las ruinas de un antiguo clan llamado Jyugo que eran capaces con sus cuerpos de absorber la energía natural del ambiente que en combinación con la energía espiritual y física de un usuario de Chakra daría nacimiento al Modo sabio ,una trasformación que amplificaría las habilidades físicas ,de Genjutsu ,Ninjutsu ,Taijutsu y demás habilidades a un nivel que asegura que podría convertir en un dios a cualquier ninja pero tal habilidad era casi imposible de conseguir y seria muchísimo años en el futuro que solo cuatro personas han logrado dominarlo y eso considerando que eran más de mil años en total daba a entender que era una habilidad tan difícil de alcanzar pero Percy creía que podía hacerlo con esmero y moderación así que tomo ese conocimiento y partió en otro punto de investigación y fue lo que lo llevo a ese lugar ,ya que termino en una cueva llena de sellos de Fuinjutsu (técnica de sellado) y antes de que se diera cuenta termino en otro mundo ,en un mundo lleno de edificios ,en donde no había mucha vida forestal ,que sintiera gracias a sus habilidades de sensor una gran cantidad de personas y que sus niveles de Chakra eran el nivel de los un civil aunque había excepciones y para rematar ,sus habitantes hablaban de un lenguaje que él no conocía. Yep, después de diez años, Percy Jackson estaba nuevamente en su mundo natal. Y entonces vino el caos.

Porque no se puede controlar a un Shinobi en un mundo tal jodido como ese…

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Y bien, este fic lo hice por un momento de genialidad así que no esperen si lo continuare o no, no es que espero que sea famoso o lo que sea. Sobre el nombre japonés de Percy es porque así lo dice el traductor y el hecho que use el "Senju Jakuson" es porque en Japón a las personas se le llaman por el apellido ,es confuso lo sé ,por ejemplo tenemos a una chica llama Ai Rokushō ,para todos seria Rokushō-san o chan o lo que sea así que siendo el apellido de Percy en japonés Jakuson lo tomarían como nombre lo llamarían así y después le cambiaran el nombre ,así dando Senju Jakuson ,ya que esa es la cuestión ,los apellidos se ponen primero por lo cual creerían que el nombre de Percy es Jakuson. Planeo que este fic comience en el final de la saga de mar de los monstruos y explicare porque es esto. Aun no decido si hago este fic para que Percy sea antagonista de los dioses. Después de ello hare un crossover en un punto con Naruto pero eso será en el final de este fic. En fin, espero que les guste, no les aseguro que le continuare.**

**Toaneo07**


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
